Treinando com meu amor
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Naruto e Kakashi vão em missão e deixam Sakura e Sasuke treinando sozinhos... Será que um simples treino pode revelas sentimentos guardados no fundo de suas almas, não tão fundo u.u' :: SasuSaku :: ONE-SHOT ::


_**Naruto não me pertence: **_Mais eu vou pega eles e conquistar o mundo na frente dos Akatsukis! 8D kukukukukuku...

Vocês devem esta se perguntando por que a besta quadrada aqui, em vês de prestar mais atenção a minha outra fic** "Missão Cupido ****XD"** Está postando essa merda aqui...

Pois bem meus caros mortais, meu humor não esta nos melhores dias, então, em um belo dia de sol (Mentira que aqui ta chovendo u.u) me veio a SANTA idéia de fazer uma fic assim.

Se ficar uma porcaria me avisem u.ub

(Comentários Úteis ou não xD)

**Fulano: "**Pensamento"

**Deutrano:** fala normal ou não.

**P/S:**Eles tem 18 anos nessa fic, e o Sasuke-kun já voltou para casa depois de não agüentar mais as cantadas do pedófilo, irmão do Michael Jackson, Tio Purpurina n.n

_**- Treinando com meu amor – **_

No campo de treinamento do Time Sete, duas figuras estavam esperando "quase" que pacientemente mais dois membros da equipe para começar mais um dia de treino.

Uma das pessoas e um jovem muito bonito por sinal (BONITO?! SÓ ISSO?! ÒÓ///) Moreno dos cabelos negro-azulados dos olhos que mais pareciam um par de ônix. Vestido com sua roupa normal ninja.

A outra pessoa, uma kinochi para ser mais exato, de belos cabelos-cor-de-rosa (Quem será? xD) Vestindo sua roupa normal ninja. (não sei descrever isso n.nV)

Eles tinham marcado para treinarem taijustso hoje, estava um dia lindo de sol, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. O silêncio reinava entre ambos... Mais em suas cabeças, cada um pensava algo meio que parecido como uma "áurea assassina"

**Sasuke:** "Eu vou matar o Naruto e Kakashi-sensei ¬¬'"

**Sakura: **"NA-RU-TOOO! \òó/ Eu vou matar você!

_**Inner Sakura:**__ Bate nele até ele __capotar o everest__O_

**Sakura:** Com certeza! \\\o "

Derepente, um corvo aparece Deus-sabe-lá-da-onde com uma mensagem pressa em sua perna direita.

**Sakura: **O que será isso na perna dele? – Diz ela se aproximando do corvo –

**Sasuke:** - _olha curioso_ -Parece uma mensagem.

**Sakura: **- _olhando o bilhete _– E para nós!

_**"Sasuke e Sakura,**_

_**Eu e o Naruto não poderemos comparecer ao treino**_

_**Vamos para uma missão rank B na vila da névoa,**_

_**Espero que treinem MESMO! E não **__**façam**__** outras coisas**___

_**De seu amado Sensei.**_

_**Kakashi.**__**"**_

_** ("P/S: Eu posso emprestar meu Icha-Icha para vocês se quiserem**__** o/ **__**)"**_

**Sasuke: **Ele pode se considerar morto ¬¬'

**Sakura:** Ele vai morrer com esse livro do lado ù.ú9

**Sasuke:** Vamos começar logo o treino. – _Disse frio como o de costume_ –

**Sakura:** "Sasuke-kun não gosta de mim... Nunca iria pensar nisso Y.Y" pensou corando de leve.

**Sasuke: **"Eu vou dar um tiro na testa do Kakashi! Òó// Sakura deve ta pensando que eu sou um hentai! Espera! Dês de quando eu me importo com ela? OO Eu passei tempo demais com o purpurinado" (Tio-Orichi-Purpurina o/// kukukukuku... xD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Começou o treino, entre chutes, socos, empurrões, tapas, kunais, shurikes, sebons, Justus, fuumas shurikens, ambos estavam em uma luta de igual-para-igual, tentavam de tudo, mais todos os ataques de ambos não surgia efeito.

Do nada o tempo começa a mudar, o que antes era um céu limpo, sem nuvens, aparece muitas nuvens pesadas, cobrindo o tempo e ameaçando uma chuva pior que o dilúvio (:D)

**Sakura: **Eram uma vez minhas roupas secas no varal ¬¬'

Parece que, coincidência ou não, foi só ela acabar de falar isso, que a chuva, desculpe, o dilúvio começou.

**Sakura: **Eu e minha graaande boca ù.úV

**Sasuke: **- _Sorriso de canto de boca__-_

**Sakura: **Ta rindo de que em òó9 – _Porrada no Sasuke __ -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Em meio do treino, ambos cansados e ofegantes, a chuva aumentava sua força, enquanto seus pingos grossos molhavam seu corpo, fazendo que a roupa de ambos fique colada aos seus corpos.

Ele pensando com sigo mesmo, vendo que com a chuva, a roupa da kinochi ficar colado em seu corpo, mostrando pernas bem torneadas, seios fartos e corpo escultural.

**Sasuke: **"Que mulher e essa?! Ela e linda! como eu nunca via isso antes?!" pensava ele.

Ela vendo ele a analisar cora e percebe que também por culpa da chuva, a blusa do ninja fica colada ao seu corpo mostrando seu abdômen altamente definido e cabelos escorridos.

**Sakura: **"Lindo..."

**"Inner Sakura: **E gostoso. Bate nele até ele cai no chão, depois estrupa ele:B**"**

**Sakura: "**To começando a ficar com medo de vocÊ inner OO"

Ambos recuperando a energia depois de um dia inteiro treinando, partem para o ataque, um pra cima do outro, entre chutes, socos, tapas ,ela consegue da uma rasteira nele, o fazendo ele cair de barriga para cima, e ela com o corpo colado ao dele, por cima dele, segurando seus punhos.

**- Peguei você... -** fala ela sussurrando perto do ouvido dele, fazendo assim ela poder sentir seu perfume impregnado na pele dele.

E em um golpe rápido, ele inverte as posições ficando por cima dela, prendendo seus punhos, e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

**-****Pego não...**** -** Sendo assim, ele sente o cheiro que exala o corpo da jovem, um cheiro sutil, embriagante, que se pudesse, nunca pararia de sentir esse cheiro, um cheiro tão bom... Cheiro de Sakura's.

Só depois disso eles notam suas posições, digamos comprometedora. Ele em cima dela, uma perna dele entre as pernas dela, e uma perna dela entre as pernas dele, fazendo seus corpos ficarem colados, e rostos perigosamente perto. Ambos sentindo seus cheiros sendo misturados com o cheiro de chuva que ainda insiste em cair.

Ele já não estava pensando com clareza, ela, já não lembra quando foi à última vez que pensou com clareza. Seus narizes se roçando de leve, respirações aceleradas, corpos colados.

Ambos se olham nos olhos, ambos demonstrando, amor... Paixão, luxúria...

Não pareciam querer sair dessa posição tão cedo. Ele, que já não estava agüentando esse espaço que aviam entre seus lábios, começou a encurta a distancia, sem quebrar o contado visual. Ambos ofegando com a boca entreaberta, ela também com a boca entreaberta, como se fosse um convite silencioso, um convite olhos nos olhos.

Largou seu punho direito, deslizando a mãos sobre seu braço, até alcançar se rosto. Aos poucos, começou acariciar seu fino rosto **"E****la e linda demais"** pensava ele, que ficou abobalhado com tamanha a beleza da jovem.

Mandando seus raciocínios lógicos para o quinto dos infernos, começaram um beijo, quase que selvagem, vendo que suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se suas vidas dependesse daquilo para viver, um beijo que demonstrava seus sentimentos que estava a muito tempo guardados em seus corações, Ambos sentindo o prazer que lhe proporcionará a sensação do roçar de suas línguas faziam.

Ele a abraça pela cintura enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço. Continuaram assim até terem que se separar pela falta de ar que já estava incomodando. Não se separaram completamente, apenas uns centímetros de distancia entre suas bocas, ofegando mais que antes, abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, se encarando, como se o tempo tivesse parado para eles.

Ônix encara esmeralda.

Esmeralda encara ônix.

Começaram a se beija mais lentamente, como um casal de jovens apaixonados, simplesmente, sentindo o gosto dos lábios um do outro. E... A noite vai ser cheia...

_**- Owari –**_

_Use sua tendência a __perverções__ no final u.uV_

_Crítica? Sugestões? Esculhambações?_

_E só aperta um____"__**Go**__" __Ali em baix__o._

_**Kissus e já neee! n////////nV**_

_**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**_


End file.
